Watching You
by AnMaDeRoNi
Summary: It happened after the last scene from Four Percent Solution.


FF: Watching You  
Author: Anmaderoni  
E-mail Addy:  
Type: Romance  
Rating: G  
Summary: Can't give anything away…Just read and find out.  
Spoiler: If you have read the book entitled, The Lovely Bones, the story will surely sound familiar.  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG and its characters but I do own this story.  
AN: Don't know the exact dialogue of the last scene. I'll be happy to receive comments and suggestions from anybody. Sorry for the flaws.

Pennington Medical Center  
Sleepy Hollow, Virginia  
24 December 2004

"Hey," Mac was surprised Harm was there.

"What happened?" Harm couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mac definitely hit her face hard on something. Half of her face was swollen and red.

"I…I wasn't paying attention. I took a curve too fast."

"I'm sorry, Mac."

"How did you know?"

"You were ah…you were repeating my name. One of the paramedics called. They looked in your PDA, got my number."

"You're up. Good," the doctor arrived. "Hello. Are you related to our patient?" the doctor inquired Harm.

"A friend," Harm answered quickly. Hoping not to mislead the doctor who he is.

"Well, she is very fortunate. No broken bones, no internal injuries. And the airbag bruise on you face should fade in three to five days."

"My car was total wreck. I shouldn't even survive," Mac pointed out.

"Merry Christmas," the doctor greeted her as a way of saying _you are so luck_. Then he left.

"That's great," Harm said who couldn't believe either what the doctor just said.

"That's amazing," Mac totally felt lucky for her.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight." He sat on the chair near Mac.

"Did you go to The Wall, yet?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to The Wall next year," Harm decided it was best to stay with Mac than to abandon her and go to The Wall.

Mac smiled with his statement. She took a deep breath before saying, "I've been pushing you away." She thought for that moment how she was taking Harm for granted.

"Yeah, you have," Harm agreed.

She took another deep breath before she apologized to him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Harm would always accept Mac's apologies. "You had to do more figure things out. I understand." He came near Mac and put her hand between his. "Nothing's changed I'm still here," he assured Mac he will never leave her. "Let's just enjoy the good news. Be happy, you're alive."

"You know what makes the news better? We both are."

With that, they just smiled at each other and held hands for the time being.

Somewhere above the Earth

"I saw her hit that tree. She almost got killed from that accident and then end like me," a beautiful lady with a brunette hair said to her companion.

"And my boy will be lonely again. Just like when you passed away and I went missing," a tall man with a moustache added.

"I vowed that as long as I am here between heaven and Earth, I will safeguard her for him."

"I know. I do the same to my boy for her. You loved him, didn't you?"

"Sir, I loved your son with all my heart that I am willing to rise from my grave just to scare the people who will harm him away."

The tall man chuckled. "What is it with my son that you ladies are dying for to have him???"

"He's a great guy, sir. A dream guy of every woman's dream."

"But only one woman's dream will come true…"

With that, the beautiful lady just smiled.

Pennington Medical Center  
Sleepy Hollow, Virginia  
25 December 2004

Mac tried to open her eyes and wake up. Harm watched her as she blinked twice.

"An angel must've saved your life. And I thank him/her for that."

Mac smiled at that morning greeting from Harm. "I thank him/her, too. A second chance of living right is the best Christmas present I ever received."

"Merry Christmas, Mac." Harm kissed her hand which he hadn't let go from the night before. He stood up and carefully planted a kiss on her forehead. Hoping not to cause pain to her airbag bruise.

"Merry Christmas, Harm. Thank you for staying with me the whole night and postponing your visit to The Wall."

"I wouldn't abandon you, Mac. My princess needs me now more than ever. I went all the way to Paraguay to save you and the least I can do for you is to stay here beside you."

Mac chuckled upon hearing the phrase _my princess_. She looked at him intently and said, "Since when did I become a property of the Navy?"

He flashed his flyboy grin. "Since you admitted you have been pushing me away." He held her other hand and put them together between his. "I know what you meant, Mac. And I want to be the first one to literally say it." He paused for a while and locked his gaze to Mac, Sarah, his princess. "I love you, Sarah. I love you so much it scared the hell out of me when the paramedic called. It's your second chance of living right and I want to be part of it. We both knew what we feel but are too scared to express it. I don't know exactly what kept us both from taking all the chances but now is the right time and I don't want to waste it."

Mac had been preventing all the tears from flowing down her red and swollen cheeks. But the moment Harm kissed her hand again, she was not able to stop them. She curled her lips and said, "I thought four percent is close to nothingness. I love you, Harm. I promise I won't push you away again."

They gave each other a tight hug and Harm raised his head up and said, "Thank you."

Somewhere above the Earth

"Merry Christmas, Harm…Mac. Best wishes to you both." The lady with a brunette hair said.

"Diane, I know you were there. You saved her," the tall man approached her.

"It was my final mission so that I can go on and live eternally with Him."

"I knew it right from the start. And my last mission is to lead you to Him. Shall we?" The tall man offered his arm.

Soon they were walking hand in hand, fading as they advance to the bright light.

THE END

AN: Hope you all liked it...Ü Happy Holidays, everyone!!!


End file.
